Jennur's Horde (mission)
Category:Nightfall_missions category:Vabbi Mission Objectives and Rewards Koss must be in your party in order to enter this mission. Objectives Defeat the Harbinger of Nightfall before it summons enough demons to destroy Sebhorin. *Protect the spirits of Sebhoring from the onslaugh of torment demons. *The Light of Seborhim is the only thing that can harm the harbingers. Drop the Light of Seborhim when you are close enough to an enemy to release its energy. *Horticulturist Hinon must survive. * BONUS Defeat the additional Harbingers. * You have defeated n'' of 2 additional Harbingers. Rewards Primary Work your way East through the Garden. Use the Light of Seborhim to destroy each Harbinger, there are 5 on the way to the Harbinger of Nightfall. As you work your way through the Gardens, you will meet with additional Margonite troops and reinforcements. Bonus The bonus will trigger when you start climbing the stairs on either the North or South wall toward the additional harbingers. Destroying each of these will secure you with an additional level of the bonus. You MUST kill the ENTIRE MOB, not just the Harbinger itself to get credit for the bonus. Apparently it used to be the Harbinger only, however, unless the entire mob dies (which they will come down the stairs at some point most of the time) it will not credit you for the additional Harbinger. Tips and strategy Mission mechanics: * To destroy a harbinger, drop the Light of Seborhim at the harbinger's feet. * Every time the Light is successfully used to destroy a harbinger, a spirit of Seborhim will be summoned, which will create an additional "Light of Seborhim" bundles. * Periodically, groups of Margonites (1 each of Cleric, Sorcerer, Warlock, Reaper, and Executioner) will spawn and head to attack Hinon, they will attack any Spirits of Seborhim they encounter. * Spirits of Seborhim do not need to survive to get the bonus or the main mission, but their survival makes it easier. Beating mission (summary): * You need to do a lot of damage in a short time. A Minion Master is recommended and there are enough corpses for two. However, Margonite Warlocks will compete with you for corpses, so target them early if you can. Obtain the first Light of Seborhim and use it to destroy the first harbinger. Wait for a second orb to be summoned and head to the next harbinger. Destroy him and kill nearby Margonites. Wait for a patrol to arrive, kill them, and head for the next demon. A recommended strategy from this point is to wait for patrols to reach you while you are stood by a Spirit, clear the patrol, and then take down a single stationary group. This should give the party enough time to recover between patrols. Additionally the three harbingers must be destroyed to advance in the mission. Once you reach the Harbinger of Nightfall, you will need to use 3 orbs of light to destroy it. Detailed strategy: * The mission requires at least 3 real players to carry the orbs, but it's possible to complete with one player with heroes and henchmen, however, it'll just take longer. * Take the orb from Hinon to kill the first harbinger. Hinon will create another orb. Take that orb and drop it by the first Spirit of Seborhim. Note: If you use the orb from Hinon, you'll have to run all the way back to him to get another one. The idea is to use the orb created by the new spirit, so you'll need to keep track of which orb was create by whom. * The first spirit will then create an orb. Use that orb to kill the second harbinger. Do not use the orb that came from Hinon. * The first spirit will create another orb. Bring that orb and the orb from Hinon next to the second spirit. Use the orb from the second spirit to kill the third harbinger. * Before you kill the third harbinger, you need to clear the area around it of mobs. This will ensure that you won't lose the third spirit. If you do not clear the area first, you'll get unnecessary aggro that usually results in a failed mission. * Once you kill the guarding mobs, kill the third harbinger, bring the Hinon orb, first spirit orb, and the second spirit orb next to this (third) spirit and hold this point. Patrolling mobs will come from both sides from here and splitting you party is not a good idea. This central post will ensure that no mobs can go downstairs. Instead, pull the mobs to this post and kill them quickly. * The other two harbingers are the bonus objectives. You'll need to kill them anyway, but you don't have to protect the spirits that spawn there as you have all the orbs you will need to kill the Harbinger of Torment. You can simply run into the harbinger, drop the orb, then go back. Get another orb from the third spirit and kill the other harbinger. Make sure you use the orbs created by the third spirit or else you'll have to run back to get another orb. * You'll need 3 orbs to kill the Harbinger of Torment. There are 4 guarding mobs around him plus the occasional patrols. You'll have to pick a side and attack on one side only. You need to kill everything on that one side as fast as you can, otherwise you'll get run over by the patrol spawns. * Once you have cleared one side, send your heroes and henchies back to third spirit post, then it's a walk on a park from here. If you're with real players, you need 3 people to take an orb each, rush in to the Harbinger of Torment and drop the orbs at his feet. Otherwise, you'll have to tell your AI entourage to guard the third spirit and run the orbs to the Harbinger of Torment one at a time. A running skill is a must if you're by yourself with heroes and henchies. ''Note: The Elite Assassin skill Shadow Form used with Return and Dark Escape makes the killing of the Harbinger of Torment a piece of cake. Creatures NPCs * 20 Spirit of Seborhin Allies * 20 Horticulturist Hinon Monsters Demons *Margonites ** 24 Margonite Executioner ** 24 Margonite Bowmaster ** 24 Margonite Warlock ** 24 Margonite Cleric ** 24 Margonite Seer ** 24 Margonite Sorcerer ** 24 Margonite Reaper ** 24 Margonite Ascendant *Torment creatures ** 28 Harbinger ** 28 Harbringer of Nightfall Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: The Kodash Bazaar. *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Crossing the Desolation. Additional Notes *This mission along with Nundu Bay, can be completed before the end of the game, even though the game makes you pick one or the other. Unlike the others in the game, you dont have to wait for the completion before doing both of these missions. Tested 27/11/06